Firearm training is an effective tool for reducing accidental or unintended discharge of a firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,468 discloses a method and apparatus for monitoring handling of a firearm in which a warning, notification, status or control signal is generated when a user's finger position is proximate a trigger. This approach relies, at least in part, on an optical sensor that monitors a trigger region of an actual firearm or a simulated mock firearm.